HANYOU SAGRADA PARTE 2  NUESTRO DESTINO
by shummy
Summary: CONTINUACION DE HANYOU SAGRADA! AHOME ES MAS QUE UNA SACERDOTIZA, Y ELLA JUNTO CON INUYASHA LO VA ADESCIBRIR.. EL DESTINO ESTA MARCADO YA...
1. Chapter 1

**POV AHOME**

Pase por todo, siendo muy joven y de una época en la que mi único trabajo es el estudio, pero no. Mientras mis amigas salían con chicos, estudiaban, yo recolectaba los fragmentos de shikon, sufría por un amor no correspondido, en fin de todo.

Cuando terminamos con ese trabajo, yo desaparecí por 3 largos años, la alegría que sentí cuando pude volberlo a ver, de discutir con el, de volberlo a mirar, eso para mi fue la gloria, pero como en mi vida nada es normal, ahora yo! Una sacerdotisa del futuro, comprometida con un hanyou arrogante, me vengo a convertir en el trofeo de todos los demonios y humanos, me vengo a convertir en una hanyou sagrada, o eso me dijo la anciana kaede.

Ahome no tenes hambre, dicen que la comida principal es el desayuno, tenes que alimentarte bien-me dijo el monje Miroku.- AH? Ah... si, es que ando media distraída ultimamente-dije con tono cansino, es que es obvio que voy a estar distraída! Nadie me entiende...

Empece a comer, mi comida ya fría, me di cuenta que Inuyasha, no a dicho nada, solo esta sentado en su típica pose india, ni siquiera las hijas de Sango se le acerca, hay una tensión , y me siento mal, ya se que es mi culpa, ya que ellos esperaban que racionara de otra manera y no de esta manera.

Disculpen, me voy a entrenar con el arco-dije retirándome, sin mirar a Inuyasha

Estuve toda la mañana entrenando, sola, Inuyasha no vino, no se que le pasa, lo voy a descubrir. Es raro desde que me entere que soy una hanyou, eso ya hace 1 semana, no e tenido sueños ni a pasado nada, esta todo muy tranquilo, que raro.

-AHHHHHGGGGGG! ES UN TONTO! No se que le pasa- dije ya exasperada, me senté cerca del lago, y mire mi reflejo – esta soy yo?

**POV INUYASHA**

Supongo que si te miras, con ese maldito con juro, no tendrás vergüenza de vos misma- dije con vos neutral- y porque debería sentirme haci no? Digo ser un hanyou no tiene nada de mal, que es lo q- no seas hipócrita dije ya enojado interrumpiéndola.

- Te escondes bajo un conjuro, te das vergüenza lo que sos? –NO - dije ya ofendida, enojada y muy triste, no! Lo único que siento ahora, es soledad! No se de donde vengo, no se que soy, y el único apoyo que quiero , se va y se hace el ofendido, no se que es lo que te pasa Inuyasha , pero si no vas a ayudarme , vete, puedo arreglármelas sola, si ya no me ama, dilo! Y me iré cuando pueda, ya no aguanto tu indiferencia, te necesito, yo no puedo con esto sola, ya no , necesito que me protejan, pero veo que esto no te importancia –dije ya llorando como toda una Magdalena, me fui corriendo, sabía que me seguía pero cuando llegué a mi cabaña, nuestra, puse un barrera espiritual, quería estar sola, y llorar sola


	2. Chapter 2

**POV AHOME**

Pase por todo, siendo muy joven y de una época en la que mi único trabajo es el estudio, pero no. Mientras mis amigas salían con chicos, estudiaban, yo recolectaba los fragmentos de shikon, sufría por un amor no correspondido, en fin de todo.

Cuando terminamos con ese trabajo, yo desaparecí por 3 largos años, la alegría que sentí cuando pude volberlo a ver, de discutir con el, de volberlo a mirar, eso para mi fue la gloria, pero como en mi vida nada es normal, ahora yo! Una sacerdotisa del futuro, comprometida con un hanyou arrogante, me vengo a convertir en el trofeo de todos los demonios y humanos, me vengo a convertir en una hanyou sagrada, o eso me dijo la anciana kaede.

Ahome no tenes hambre, dicen que la comida principal es el desayuno, tenes que alimentarte bien-me dijo el monje Miroku.- AH? Ah... si, es que ando media distraída ultimamente-dije con tono cansino, es que es obvio que voy a estar distraída! Nadie me entiende...

Empece a comer, mi comida ya fría, me di cuenta que Inuyasha, no a dicho nada, solo esta sentado en su típica pose india, ni siquiera las hijas de Sango se le acerca, hay una tensión , y me siento mal, ya se que es mi culpa, ya que ellos esperaban que racionara de otra manera y no de esta manera.

Disculpen, me voy a entrenar con el arco-dije retirándome, sin mirar a Inuyasha

Estuve toda la mañana entrenando, sola, Inuyasha no vino, no se que le pasa, lo voy a descubrir. Es raro desde que me entere que soy una hanyou, eso ya hace 1 semana, no e tenido sueños ni a pasado nada, esta todo muy tranquilo, que raro.

-AHHHHHGGGGGG! ES UN TONTO! No se que le pasa- dije ya exasperada, me senté cerca del lago, y mire mi reflejo – esta soy yo?

**POV INUYASHA**

Supongo que si te miras, con ese maldito con juro, no tendrás vergüenza de vos misma- dije con vos neutral- y porque debería sentirme haci no? Digo ser un hanyou no tiene nada de mal, que es lo q- no seas hipócrita dije ya enojado interrumpiéndola.

- Te escondes bajo un conjuro, te das vergüenza lo que sos? –NO - dije ya ofendida, enojada y muy triste, no! Lo único que siento ahora, es soledad! No se de donde vengo, no se que soy, y el único apoyo que quiero , se va y se hace el ofendido, no se que es lo que te pasa Inuyasha , pero si no vas a ayudarme , vete, puedo arreglármelas sola, si ya no me ama, dilo! Y me iré cuando pueda, ya no aguanto tu indiferencia, te necesito, yo no puedo con esto sola, ya no , necesito que me protejan, pero veo que esto no te importancia –dije ya llorando como toda una Magdalena, me fui corriendo, sabía que me seguía pero cuando llegué a mi cabaña, nuestra, puse un barrera espiritual, quería estar sola, y llorar sola


	3. juntos

**POV AHOME**

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

Hace una semana, que Inuyasha y yo discutimos. Es el infierno para mi, verlo y no poder besarlo, ni habrazarlo, pero el me culpo sin siquiera saber . Sigo muy enojada, y el ni siquiera me mira a la cara, solo esta hay.

Esta muy rico Sango, no era necesario que me invitaran igual- dije, estabamos cenando en la casa de Sango y Miroku, cenando junto con Shipo y obviamente las gemelas. Inuyasha ni me miraba , como yo a el, solo comíamos en silencio, bah ni siquiera tenía hambre, solo quería ir a la cabaña , soltar este incomodo hechizo y llorar tranquila-

Tranquila Ahome es que hace rato no venías- Me dijeron, yo solo seguí comiendo

**POV INUYASHA**

ESTO ES HORRIBLE! SOY DOBLEMENTE ESTUPIDO!

La extraño tanto, pero es que mi orgullo no me deja admitir que me equivoque , escucharla llorar en las noches es desgarrador, su cara de frialdad me hace acordar a Kikiou y me da escalofríos, porque se que no es ella

Enano alguna novedad? – dije tratando de tener conversación , Sango y Miroku me lo agradecieron con la mirada- em.. no pero todo a estado muy tenso, los youkays se comportan raro -dijo,

A que te , pero fui interrumpido por Ahome, que se levanto rápidamente- Sienten eso?- dijo, y pr fin hay lo sentí, era una energía negativa, esta cerca de la aldea, no puedo permitir que se acerque mas.

- Debo ir –dijo Ahome, yo te acompaño - dije , obviamente, no dejaría que nada le pasase, pero ya estaba saliendo. Yo voy dijo Miroku, como quieras le respondí

CUÍDENSE - dijo Sango, besando a su esposo- Corrí a donde estaba , era rápida, la agarre del hombre, ella me sacudió, QUE? AHORA TE PREOCUPO? POR FABOR, ME DEJASTE BIEN EN CLARO QUE YO ERA UNA FALSA Y DESCARADA, ALÉJATE DE MI- me grito al borde del llanto, y salió corriendo

- Esta dolida, vamos, no hay que dejarla-dijo Miroku

Cuando llegamos, Ahome estaba en alerta , FEH OTRA COSA MOLESTOSA NO? –dije desarmando mi colmillo de acero

Híbrido aléjate, solo quiero a esa hermosura jajajajaja- dijo refirinedose a Ahome , LO MATO!

VIENTO CORTANTE pero el muy maldito lo esquivo

DIME QUIERES SER MI HEMBRA, TE HARE SENTIR MUJER dijo, pero fue callado por Ahome que le lanzo una flecha purificadora, MALDITA! Y le lanzo un ataque , AHOME! Gritamos miroku y yo, pero el ataque fue frenado por un increíble escudo espiritual, se veía muy cansada, INUYASHA! Grito, VIENTO CORTANTE, le di justo

CORRIMOS para ver como estaba, la encontramos tiraba inconsciente y en forma de HANYOU LA CARGUE Y LA LLEVE CON KAEDE, Miroku se fue con Sango.

Sabes puedo caminar sola, soy como tu recuerdas no?- me dijo la mire, y en sus ojos vi tristeza, alegría cansancio - Lo se, pero quiero sentirte cerca mío , aunque solo sea un momento- dije sin mirarla, desviándome y yendo para el árbol sagrado .

No dijo nada, cuando llegamos salte a la rama mas alta donde se ve el sol imponente del mediodía.

.

- perdóname fui un tonto- no me dejo continuar ya que me beso, le correspondi felismente, la extrañaba tanto, fue intenso, cuando nos separamos, vi en sus ojos el brillo dorado de felicidad- TE AMO solo quiero que estes a mi lado , te necesito-acenti y la bese nuevamente

POV AHOME

INUYASHA BESA FENOMENAL!

- Me puse este conjuro solo por el hecho de que al mirarme al espejo, solo veo una mentira, a una desconocida-dije en brazos de Inuyasha ya más tranquila.

Me alegro se como vos, porque estaré con vos para siempre, pero es duro aceptar que me mintieron 18 años, me siento mal, me siento sola.

- No estas sola, estas con migo y te prometo que siempre estaré, te cuidare, y juntos averiguaremos que esta pasando - me dijo muy seguro

-JUNTOS repetí y nos volvimos a besar


End file.
